1. Field of the Invention
While golf tees with a downwardly yieldable golf ball supporting cup or cradle have heretofore been known, such tees have not met with entire success in that they were either impractical in use or too fragile. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to provide a golf tee, of the type described, which meets the requirements of practical and effective use.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,595,130; 1,976,316; 2,082,811; 2,451,311; 2,469,928; 2,508,155; 3,424,457 and 3,907,289 represent the most relevant prior art known to applicant.
The above prior art--considered singly or together--does not anticipate, nor suggest as obvious, the specific and particular structure of the herein-claimed golf tee, and applicant has no knowledge of any prior art disclosing such specific and particular structure.